cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedge Tokocharger
Fugitive Early Clone Wars Wedge rushed out of the cantina, blaster in one hand, and some bread in the other. He could hear the police droids behind him. The Underworld of Coruscant was a dangorus place. Panting, he turned a corner only to find more police droids. "Halt!" the droid commanded with it's blaster aimed. "NO!" Wedge yelled and shot the two droids quicker than an eye could see. Sooner or later the droids would find him. Blast it! '' Wedge thought. Wedge had obtained the blaster pistol with a large chunck of the credits he scavenged, But it had saved him in more than one occasion, now being one of them. It was an ancient blaster dating back to the old republic. when he got it, it was useless, but he managed to scavenge enough parts to fix it up. "What you running from, kid? Said a voice hidden in the dark alley. "Show yourself!" Demanded Wedge, holding out his blaster. "Now you threaten to shoot me?" asked the voice Wedge could swear he heard the man chuckle. The figure steped out in the the dim light. "Now, as i was saying, what are you running from? "N-nothing." Wedge stammered "Come here." "Never!" Wedge yelled, and shot the man in the arm. Sprinting down the alley, Wedge could hear the man cry in pain. "Blasted fool!" the man shouted. Wedge knew the man drew his own blaster. How, he could not explain, he just did. The man squeezed off a few blasts. Wedge could smell the ozone from the blaster, jumped on the wall, then leaped off, and grabed a small ledge abve. He puled himself up, and ran. And kept running. ''Section ''1.1 Finally he reached a small abandoned building. Where he lived. Wedge ran inside, and bolted the door. Upstairs, he sat down at an old tabe made on scavenged parts from the junk heaps. He set down the bread, and started eating it greedly. It was not much, but it was somthing. He had not eaten all day. Wedge reached into his pocked of his rugged clothes. It was another 'Wanted' poster. Wedge had many of these. All of himself. He had a rather large bounty on his head. He was only a boy of the age of ten. He currently had a fifty thousand credit bounty on his head. He read: "Wanted for thievery." Each and every last one of them were of thievery, All on them nameless. But it was the only way to survive. His parents had been killed at the start of the clone wars, five standered months ago. Wedge suddenly droped to the ground. "Aghh! Make it stop!" Wedge cried. He could see things. Droids. Police droids. Right outside his 'house'. Clone troopers too. Wedge did not see these visions frequently. Only when he was in danger did he see them. And in big danger. "No!" Wedge rushed to his 'bed' and reached under it. He felt around for a pice of flimsy. It was a picture of him, his siblings, and his parents. then to a small desk he had made, and grabed a small bag, and neatly stuffed the picture in it. Then, at supprising speed, grabbed all twenty four wanted posterd, folded them, then placed them in the bag also. ''THUD. Wedge heard the door slam open. He rushed to a small, broken window, and climbed out. The gap between the buildings was narrow. But Wedge was able to put his feet on one building, and hands on the other, and work his way up. He broke a window in the building oppisite of his own, and crawled in. "Blast it!" Wedge cried, as he cut his leg on the broken glass. Blood trickled down his leg, but this wont stop him. Wedge rushed down the shot flight of stairs, and bolted out the door. He sprinted untill he was half dead of exhaustion. Wedge stoped, panting harder than a Frog-dog that had just run half way across the galaxy. After he finally cought his breath, Wedge looked around to make sure he was not being folowed. No one was near. now to get out of the Underworld. ''Wedge started towards a speeder shop. Wait! im so foolish. That will be the first place they block. i'll have to wait for matters to calm down. Wedge needed to find a place to hide. A cargo ship! Wedge rushed over, and jumped into the cargo ship. It was storeing droid parts, and repare mechanisems. He hid himself behind some of the storage crates. The ship's engine rumbeled, as it started up, and it headed towards the surface. It stoped at a check point. Wedge heard the door open in front of him, and the police droids walked in. Wedge held his breath, staying as still as possible. Then the droids walked out. Wedge let out a sigh of relief, and the ship started up again. He has left the Underworld. Kashyyyk The ship exited hyperspace, and the planet Kashyyyk floated ahead of them. Wedge has searched through the mechanical pieces, looking for some Weapons. He found a twin set of blasters, and what semed to be a lightsaber. He sliped the saber in his pocket, holstered the blasters, and tossed out his ancient blaster. Wedge opened the cargo door, and excaped out into the wild of Kashyyyk. Here he would 'lay low' and just wait. Hidden Enemy'' Wedge slowed to a walk after he decided he was far enough from the landing site. Down here on the surface of the Kashyyk forests, it was very dark, even during the day. The Wroshyr trees were so tall, they blocked out the light. Wedge has heard many stories about the surface, some of which would give a rancore nightmares for millenia. As Wedge walked, he was almost blind in the darkness. But he did not need to see very much. He could almost feel his surroundings. After a few kilometers, Wedge stoped for a break, and leaned againset a tree. After several mineuts, Wedge heard a rustling in the leavs of the tree he was leaning against. Quickly he crouched low to thr ground. He felt something metal on the ground, and realized someone had convienently lost an antique sword like weapon. Wedge felt around it, and grabed the hilt. After a look at the weapon in the dark, he guessed it was a KAshyyyk Spiritblade, a weapon of the Wookiees. The large sword felt clumsy in his hands, the size of it made it hard for even a full grown Twi'lek, and most humanids to weild. ''Thwump! ''A large creature fell from the trees above. Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:Tokocharger Family Category:Larcon Legion Category:Twi'leks Category:Male Characters